Not so Loverly
by LolliBea
Summary: Don't let the christmas theme throw you off. Follow Lily, her friends, and the mauraders around, on their christmas, and you'll see its not so loverly from enchanted mistletoe, to mysterious gifts, Bertie Bots to Broken hearts, and love.
1. What did not happen

Not so Loverly

A Quick Summery:_ In the beninng, Lily hates James, exactly why and how much you'll find out but when he tries to save her, it ends up backfiring on him, a little. Follow Lily, her friends, and the mauraders around, on their christmas, and you'll see, that the way they work things out is not so loverly; from enchanted mistletoe, to mysterious gifts, Bertie Bots, Broken hearts, empty classrooms, and the most wonderful christmas gift of all: _Love.

Author's note: _Normally, I don't like story's where Lily's friends play a big part, but this time it just flowed so nicely together, I wasn't guilty for adding them in as main characters._ Anyway_, I personally think the story is neat because the way it's narrarated,the **only **scene changes are in this chapter when they fall asleep, and when they move from the christmas eve dinner, to late at night, otherwise It moves smoothly from person to person in a big circle to tell the story._

Disclaimer: _I do not own anything, but the plot, Meg and Oliva._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 Illustration: www . deviantart . com/view/34995313/

* * *

**Chapter 1: What did not happen.**

"I'd just like to thank Minerva and the Prefects for the lovely trees in the halls, the enchanted mistletoe, the ice sculptures and all the glistening decorations around the castle. It helps to have a cheerful atmosphere in these very trying times. " Dumbledore directed applause to the stern, yet smiling, teacher sitting by his side at the head table in the lavish Great Hall. He sat down and The Hall resumed the excited mumble of Christmas spirit.

In the middle of the chattering Gryffindor table a pointy-faced pale girl whispered to a blonde with rosy cheeks, "I wouldn't mind wandering into Potter under some of that mistletoe."

After the two girls broke into a fit of giggles and glanced at said messy, raven-haired boy, down the table, a sour looking girl across the table whispered to her bright-eyed, auburn-haired friend, "I hope she gets nargles in her hideous, thin, hair."

Lily laughed melodiously. "You know they don't really exist, don't you?" She asked

"I know, but It'd just be fun to watch." They both laughed.

* * *

Late into Christmas Eve, Lily and her dark-haired friend made their way quickly, and not so stealthily, down a dimly lit corridor. Finally, they collapsed in a fit of giggles in a deserted second floor hall, feet from the girls' bathroom. 

"Who knew,"the one on her stomach said, "that Ravenclaws threw such good parties-" she hiccoughed. "We really need to hang out with them more often, Lils."

"We really gotta- hic- get back before we- hic- get caught, Meg." She rolled onto one side. "Where are we?"

"I think-"she hiccoughed and started to giggle again "I think I re-hic-cognise that statue."

"Really?"She looked at the statue. It stood ten feet tall, formless in her eyes, and grey.

"I snogged Black behind it about twenty minutes ago!" She was laughing hysterically now. Lily started to laugh, too. "He's real good, too."

Foot steps echoed down the hall. Even, clicking steps, unaltered by drink.

They scrambled.

Meg made it into a door by her side, but Lily stood up and had no idea what to do. She stumbled, was pulled backwards, and dragged behind the statue.

"Shh..." said a voice by her ear.

"Who's there?" she questioned, voice shaking. She could feel an arm holding her tightly around her stomach.

All of a sudden a silvery cloak flew over her head and a hand clasped over her mouth tightly.

"Shh..." the voice said sternly.

Looking over her shoulder, there was now James Potter, looking slightly serious.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" she tried to say through his hand, but failed. He shot her a slightly mad, slightly questioning look.

Professor McGonagall made her way around the corner, in flannel bedtime attire, levitating a lamp above her head. She looked around, in no particular direction, suspiciously, But continued walking down the corridor, and rounded a corner a ways away.

She felt James sigh behind her as he let her go. Immediately she started to yell.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Saving your arse, Evans," he whispered, looking her in the eyes sternly.

"Well, thanks and 'bye," she said stiffly, turning to walk away and smacked into thin air. She slid to the floor and rubbed her stinging nose, "Ow..." she whimpered. Through her watering eyes, she saw James bend down beside her.

"Are you alright?"

"Er, yeah., I think." She let go of her nose. "Am I bleeding?"

"No, you're good."

"Good." she stood up to leave again, slower this time. "Er..." She felt an invisible wall with her hand. "Lumos,"she muttered.

_Nothing there._

"Aren't you going to leave?" he asked

"Aren't you?" she snapped.

Turning, he too, found the barrier. "Er... I can't."

"Me, either."

James looked up. "Oh, that," He said, and then smiled a crooked smile that meant nothing good for Lily. "Yup, we're trapped."

"What?" He pointed up. She looked.

"Mistletoe."

"Damn," She groaned.

"Well, you know what this means. Pucker-up, Evans, or we'll be here all day."

"I choose the second one."

"What?" She sat down.

"The enchantment should wear off soon." She looked at her watch.

* * *

"Merry Christmas." 

She screamed.

"Calm down, Evans." He put his hand on her shoulder, laughing, "It's just Christmas."

"Huh?" she grabbed her head. "Get off me. Where- Why are you?" her eyes widened. "Oh God, did we..."

"... no."

"Oh, thank God." She sighed, but then closed her eyes. "Are we under that damned mistletoe still?"

"Er...Yeah..."

"Alright." She covered her face with her hands for minute and said, "God, forgive me."

He stared at her, and then...

She kissed him.

Just like that, and then she ran...

* * *

**A/N;**_I did in fact think up this plotline after watching_ 'Love Actually' _. .. In June. The only thing it affected though, was the fact that the storyis around christmas, and , when I walked out to get the mail yesterday, Iwondered why it was so warm . . ._

_the next chapter: What gift came not with a name, (was the only one I had trouble naming along the lines of the other chapters.) will be up ASAP, I don't like posting only one chapter, especially when the first chapter does not even dabat the awesomeness of the whole story. oh, I want to post the whole thing right now!_ must. hold. back!

REVIEWS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME! - Stephanie!


	2. What gift came without a name

**Not So Loverly.**

**A/N: **you like Meg, you do, she's funny and nice. You also like Olivia, she's a real sweet girl. Just thought I'd let you know! Also, this chapter Rocks. the Line breaks symbolise the point of veiw changes that aren't ment to be subtle.

Disclaimer: I don't own stuff. 

* * *

Chapter 2 Illustration:  
www . deviantart . com/view/35047059/

* * *

**Chapter 2: What Gift Came Not with a Name.**

Meg awoke with a start after the sun came up on Christmas morning, wondering how she got to her bed last night. And then, she remembered, and smiled.

Observing the room through a opening between the curtains of her four poster bed, Meg noticed that everyone else had already made their way down to breakfast. She heard stumbling in the stairway outside the door, and remembered that lily had been at that party too.

She quickly pulled the sheets up over her head.

* * *

Lily tripped on the last stair, opened the door quickly and sprinted to her bed. 

Meg, jumped out of her bed quickly, she looked like she had been awake, but the presents at the foot of her bed were un-opened, and her hair was wild. Lily did not care, however, she just collapsed on her bed. Meg followed.

"Lily!" She shook her "Lily where've you been?" She rolled Lily over. "_Lily!_"

"Last thing I remember," She said, still breathless, "Is running from McGonagall."

"Well, that was last night," Meg pointed out the window, "It's morning now!"

"Oh, well, I guess I had fallen asleep while I was hiding, sorry." She peeked through one eye. "What? You don't believe me? Well, how come you never went looking for me if you were so concerned?"

"Well...er... Breakfast is in twenty minutes and you're all... frumpy looking, you'd best get showered if you want any food," She pulled Lily to her feet.

"Oh, presents!" Lily said looking at the large shining pile at the bottom of her bed.

"No time for presents. Shower!" Meg pushed her into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

* * *

By the time Lily was out of the shower Meg was gone. The room was empty. 

Lily decided that she was not hungry. So she sat on the end of her bed, and opened her presents instead of going down to breakfast. It was lonely without her roommates shouting out what they've gotten, and lily felt very depressed for no reason at all, and began to cry.

Two galleons, 10 sickles, six chocolate frogs, several bags of Bertie Bot's, and a pile of wrappings later, Meg came back accompanied by Olivia, their other dark haired dorm mate.

"Why weren't you at breakfast?" they both said, only Meg shouted it, and Olivia merely made it sound like a conversation piece.

"I'anted my prethenths" Lily said guiltily with a mouthful of chocolate frog.

"Uh huh," Meg said raising an eyebrow. Lily began to play with the wrappings in front of her.

"I've got a date with Remus, I'll be back later," Olivia said. Meg rolled her eyes at Olivia as she left.

Meg sat next to Lily, who continued to fiddle with wrappings. "Do you always cry when opening gifts?" lily laughed reluctantly.

"No. Of course not." she said quietly.

"Well, then why on earth are you crying now?" meg put her arm comfortingly around Lily, who began to sob.

"I don't know!" She cried, and put her face in her hands.

"Sure you do." Meg comforted, "you can tell me."

"I guess, it's just, well, boys." Lily said and stopped sobbing. "I hate James, and I'm so lonely, because he drives everyone away from me. I haven't kissed anyone in 4 years."

"Luke?" Lily started to sob again."Lils, you need to move on, Luke, well, If he really loved you, he would have accepted that you're a witch."

"I saw him this summer." Lily said, after she finished sobbing.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Meg questioned.

"I didn't know how." Lily said softly.

"He told me he hasn't been seeing anyone, and that he really loved me, He just couldn't deal with the magic it was too much."

"Well, he's really missing out." Meg cooed.

"And- and-" Lily held back a sob. "James, He's such a-a pig!"

"What did he do this time?" Meg queried, her tone of voice changing to annoyed.

"He," She stopped and filled with the wrapping again, "He- Well, you know how I promised I'd never kiss another boy after I kissed Luke goodbye?"

"Oh god." Meg covered her mouth with her hand, "He didn't!"

"He didn't." lily said quietly, meg removed her hand and sighed, But lily said in a choked voice "I did."

"Why!" Meg screamed.

"We got stuck under that bloody mistletoe!" Lily Shouted.

Meg covered her face with her hands."no, no, no, no . . ."

"Well, I suppose, I needed to get over Luke anyway, and I guess this is fate telling me to do it."

"But why James!" Meg said through her hands

"Because fate hates me, Meg."

"Why?"

"Because that's the only way it can get through to me."Lily said slowly, and then she punched Meg in the arm, "Stop pretending to be sad, and go open your gifts."

"Okay!" Meg bounced up and began to rip off the wrappings to some gifts.

"I'm going for a walk." Lily said, standing up and grabbing her cloak. Meg just waved.

After Lily left, Meg sat her gift, half-opened, on the bed covers, and sighed. She looked over at Olivia's pile of gifts, and wondered which one came from Remus, but then she realized, he was probably giving it to her right now.

She turned back to her gifts and looked for the most interesting one to open.

One gift did stand out. A small purple-papered box, with a gold ribbon, and no tag, very neatly wrapped, with a very simple bow on top. She checked her other gifts to see who's it could be. There was mom's, and dad's, and her little sister Sarah's, and Sirius' and Lily's and Olivia's. So that ruled out anyone who normally gave her gifts. Meg opened it slowly, it may be from James, in which case; take caution.

It did, however, not explode, nothing flew out, and her hair remained a shining Ebony. A small gold locket, and chain lay perfectly on a plush purple cushion. Meg removed it with a shaking hand, and it opened with a melodious click, and a small folded paper fell onto her bed. She was to shocked by the glow inside the locket to open the note at first. It seemed to be singing to her, inside her head, a beautiful song with no real words. It was nothing that she had ever heard before, and It had her mesmerized.

"Wow." She said, and let a tear slip, as she closed it and put in gently in the box, and picked up the note. Meg had a hard time opening it, she was shaking a little, and had to blink away tears to read it.

_"Dear Meg,_

_I cannot give you my name, for that I am sorry, but I know certain people that would be upset If I do. I have liked you for a long, long time, and I think It's about time I tell you just how much; In person, Valentine's day, 8 o'clock at the astronomy tower. Sorry to make you wait, but there's things I need to do before then, and this was very last minute as it took a lot of courage._

_Sorry for the non-disclosure,  
An Admirer."_

Meg let slip a small, "Oh." and continued to ponder who this person could be, and why they could not tell her now, or meet her sooner, as she opened her other gifts. Until, she came to her last one; Sirius' gift. He had liked her for a long time too, but He had just told her that, and yet she still pondered if it was him. She read his card.

_"Meggie,_

_I hope you like what I got for you It's a family heir loom.  
Just kidding._

_Love,  
Sirius."_

She opened the round box, inside there were two earrings, both round glass balls with smoke inside constantly changing colors and shape. They were pretty but she was tempted to listen to the song in the locket again. Whoever had gotten her that must have expected her to fall in love with it, and them. But she did not open it again, for fear that it may make her dizzy and light hearted all day. However, she did put it around her neck, and then, feeling guilty, shewent toput on Sirius' earrings.

As soon as she touched the first one, it stopped changing, and turned a gold color, and rotated slowly. She looked at the package and found a guide written inside the round box, when she touched it, it made the shape and color inside the glass, it read below;

"Gold; _undefined?_

Spinning;_ pre-occupied_.

Round;_ In good health_."

She found it interesting, but put on the earrings, grabbed her cloak, and ran to find lily and tell her about her admirer.

* * *

**A/N:** _oooooooooh, mystery. I am laughing at you all reading this, because I know things that you do not!_

_Anyway, I may post Chapter 3: What they did not hear. and Chapter 4: What they did not say. On friday and sunday, or Sunday and Monday. Can't decide_.

REVEIWERS ARE MY FAVOURTIE READERS, second only to reveiwers who favourite the story too!AND you all get personal thank yous next chapter. Neat, huh?


	3. What they did not hear

Disclaim: you know what JK owns.

A/N: _Poor Olivia, poor meg, silly Lily. normally I hate OCs but these twoare _Awesome_, and so sad !_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 illustration:  
www . deviantart . com/view/35028901/

* * *

**Chapter 3: What they did not hear.**

Meg sprinted out the door, and into the cold and snow with a soft crunch. Several people were in a snowball fight, including Sirius, who spotted her and ran up to meet her.

"Hey," he said, "Did you- Er- Did you make it up to your dorm okay last night?"

She blushed, remembering. "Er, yeah." she laughed. "So, Um, have you seen Lily?"

"Yeah," he looked up, "She's sitting over there." He pointed to a corner of the castle, where Lily was sitting against the stone wall reading.

"Oh," She looked. "Well, thank you, Sirius." She gave him a smile, and then sprinted over to lily.

"Oy! Lils!" She shouted. Lily immediately looked up and made strange hand motions and then put her finger to her lips and beckoned her over. Meg sat down next to her and immediately heard the voice of Remus Lupin, around the corner and only a couple yards away.

"I got you something." He said.

"I think he going to propose," Lily whispered, "They way he's been studdering and talking to her, like she's a sheet of crystal on a fishing line."

Meg laughed quietly, but it wasn't funny to her.

"Oh, Remus." Olivia laughed. They were both silent and Meg pictured them kissing, her insides squirmed.

"You know me too well." Olivia said after a moment.

"Well, they're all you ever talk about."Remus replied. Meg realized It must be one of those extra large bags of Bertie Bot's, because they are Olivia's favourite thing in the whole world. She even had a list of all the flavors she had tried; it was quite long, but nowhere near complete.

"Remus,"Olivia said quietly, after a shuffling noise. Meg supposed they were sitting together now.

"Yes, Liv?" He said politely.

"I think I love you." Meg's insides jumped.

"Oh," was all he said back, and she had the urge to laugh out, but Lily turned to her, wide eyed and open-mouthed.

"Oh no." She mouthed, Meg made a face of equal concern as Olivia began to speak.

"Do you-" she paused, "do you not love me?"

Remus studdered, "I- Olivia, I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Lily's eyes were getting wider and wider and she looked quite guilty for listening in, now.

"I-I don't."he said very quietly.

"You do not love me." Olivia stated, "That's okay." But Meg could hear the pain in her voice.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be." Olivia said kindly, but her voice sounded hurt.

Most likely responding to a gesture from Olivia, he replied, "No, you keep them." Olivia said nothing but they could hear snow crunching, and they knew she was walking back inside. Lily and Meg stood up quickly and bolted towards the people having a snowball fight. They ducked behind a snow fort just as Olivia came around the corner clutching a large bag tightly, and crying silently.

"Oh, dear," Lily said. She stood up, "I'm going to ask her what's wrong."

"But you know." Meg said, and lily stopped walking.

"No, we _don't._" Lily said, and Meg nodded.

Lily ran up to Olivia."Liv, what's wrong?" she asked. Olivia wiped away some tears from her face with her gloved hand.

"Nothing." She said quietly. "Where's Meg?"

"She's in the snowball fight."Lily said, but looking around she saw her walking slowly in the direction Olivia had just come from. "Let's get you upstairs, and get you some tea, darling, and you tell me what's wrong, and I'll tell you who I kissed last night . . ."

* * *

**AN: **Curious & crazy Meg. Sad& Sweet Olivia. Weird & Wacky Lily. They should not hang out together. 

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, you will see what happens next, tomarrow, in "What they did not say."

Reveiws are SO appreciated.


	4. What they did not say

Disclaim:_you know what's not mine._

**a/n:**_ sigh. I knew it.I knew I would get no reveiws. is it because of the christmas theme?_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 illustration:  
**www . deviantart . com/view/35072013/

* * *

**Chapter 4: What they did not say.**

Meg trotted slowly through the snow, around the corner where they were just eavesdropping, in what she hoped was a non purposeful manner. She trotted slowly for a few paces away from the castle, and then pretended to spot Remus. He was sitting sideways on a bench with his feet up looking sadly at a flower that he was spinning in his hand. Meg pretended to change courses to ask him what was up, and why he was over on this deserted side of the castle. Remus looked up when she was about five paces away, and moved his legs. Sitting upright, he laid the flower next to him on the bench.

"Hey," Meg said. "What's going on?"

"Oh, just," he laughed. "Stuff." he said sadly.

"What kind of stuff?" Meg asked, sitting next to him.

"The kind of stuff that's not supposed to happen on Christmas," He said pitifully.

"I'm sorry?" Meg said, quietly.

"Well, I supposed it would have happened anyway, just I planned on it not being on Christmas." He sighed.

"Yeah" Meg said. Remus sat up.

"So, What did you get?" He asked conversationally.

She laughed, and almost blurted about the locket. "These," she held out her earing. Remus reached to touch it, and gasped.

"It turned red." he said scared.

"Yeah, they tell moods, and stuff." she said, "what shape was it?"

"Er- I don't know? It started bouncing though." he said.

"Oh." she said.

"What does that mean?" he inquired.

"I don't know," Meg laughed. "They were from Sirius." She looked over towards the people in a snowball fight. Remus nodded and looked at his feet, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Was that all?" he asked.

Meg bit her lip, and touched her necklace. "No." she whispered. "I-I got this." She held it up.

Remus looked up at her, and then her locket. "It's pretty," he said. Looking back at her, "Who from?"

She stalled by pretending not to hear him, "Listen to this." She opened it, the music poured into her ears, it seemed to be centered in her head. He looked at the locket and then back up at her.

"I don't hear anything, Meg." Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh." She looked downcast, and then thought maybe because it's in her head he can't hear it. So, she unclasped it and held it out for him.

"No thanks."

"But it's heavenly." she said heartily.

He smiled and took it, and opened it with the same melodious click. Meg did not hear anything, but the look on his face made her smile, he looked like he was inside a dream. He clicked it shut and handed it over. "It is beautiful," he said, he was looking her in the eyes, and the way he said it made her heart drop into her stomach.

"Yeah," she said, and turned it over in her hands, still looking at him. Remus, however, realized they had been staring at each other awkwardly, and turned to look at the people having a snowball fight.

"Who got it for you?" He asked, distracted.

"Er-" She looked at it. And laughed."I don't know."

Remus looked over at it, and said something she did not expect, "Well, they must like you a whole lot." Normally he would say something like "Are you sure it's not cursed?" or "Be careful it may be dangerous!". So, she instinctively raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know anyone that likes me?" Meg asked.

"Er- nope." He said.

"What about Sirius?" She asked.

Remus looked up at her, "Do you think it was him?" he asked.

"No," She said, looking him in the eyes, then putting on the locket she said, "Could be anybody I guess, Maybe someone I don't even know."

"No card?" He asked.

"No," she said, looking up at him again, "there was a note."

"What did it say?" He asked, sitting back.

"That I could meet him on valentine's day." Meg said sadly.

"That's a long time." Remus said. Meg spotted some pink come up in his cheeks, and he looked straight ahead quickly, into the forest.

"Yeah, you're telling me." She said, sitting back. He laughed nervously. "You're sure you have no idea?" His cheeks turned a darker pink.

"No." He laughed.

"Well," Meg stood up. "I should probably go up and talk to Lily. Have a nice Christmas."

Remus stood up quickly, "I'll join you on your way up," He said.

They walked, half way to the common room before they said anything again.

"You should know," Remus said when they were walking slowly inside. "I think Olivia and I, may be breaking up. So, If she's crying, I just wanted to warn you."

"I know." Meg said. Remus stopped walking.

"You know?" He questioned.

"Er- yeah." She looked at her feet. "Lily was eavesdropping and I joined her."

"Oh." Remus said, "So, you- well, what do you think?"

"What do I think about what?" She asked. They started walking again.

"Do you think It was mean that I didn't say 'I love you' back." He asked.

"Not if you don't love her," Meg said comfortingly. "I think she'll understand better that you don't love her, than you lying about that you do."

"Yeah." he said looking at his feet. "I just-" He looked up and shook his head, "I just don't love her, you know? I like her a lot, there's just-"

"Nothing there when you kiss?" Meg said bluntly.

"Er- yeah." He said uncomfortably. "And, other stuff."

"Oh." She looked wide eyed at the ground. Then ventured a guess "did you guys, Er-"

"No!" he said quickly, "nothing of the sort. I just meant that I had other issues."

"Oh." she said quietly, her cheeks felt hot.

"Bonne Noel." they both said, as the reached the portrait of the fat lady. They smiled at each other, then he gestured that she go in first, and she did, Remus followed.

"Well, have a nice Christmas," She said as she made her way up the stairs to her room.

"You too." he said, and made his way over to Sirius who was sitting by the fire, pretending to read.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Meg meg meg... sigh  
HEY! thank you 'Lady Lupin' otherwise known as 'Remus'Gal', you know why? just for being awesome. that's why. and thank you miss. Kayleigh for 'Beta-ing' all my schtuff, she loves me._


	5. What he does not think

DISCLAIM: JK Rowlingowns evrything you recognise. I am not JK Rowling

**A/N:** well, this story has been a flop as for reveiws. But I love it! No illustration for this chapter...**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: What he does not think.

"You ask Meg out yet?" Remus said as he plopped down on the couch. Sirius sputtered and dropped his book.

"How'd you know I even like her?"He asked, slightly shocked.

"She told me you gave her some nice earrings for Christmas." Remus said, looking into the fire and smiling.

"Well, that doesn't mean I have to like her." he said defensively. Remus gave him a look of pity.

"You gave her jewelry, mate." He had to hold back from laughing.

"So, she's cute."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Sarah and Lindy and Alice were 'cute,' that's why you got them flowers, because they don't last. I don't think those earrings will self-destruct anytime soon." Remus replied. "Do you really like her or are you just being stupid?"

"Hey! I take offense to that." He said, pointing accusingly.

"But, you didn't answer the question." Remus pointed back.

"Why's it so important to you?" Sirius said looking back at the fire sulkily.

"I want to make sure you don't break her heart like every other one." Remus said sadly.

"Well, I don't know." Sirius said. "I like her, she's cute!" He threw his hands up in the air.

Then James ran in. He sprinted over to them, and practically collapsed on the rug.

Gasping for breath he tried to say something but they had no idea what it was, because he began coughing.

"Slow down, mate." Sirius said.

"Where've you been?" Remus asked, "you never came back to the dorm last night!"

"Lil-lil-lily" he gasped.

"Yes, we know you love her." Remus said.

"No!" James said, catching his breath.

"You don't love her!" Sirius sat upright.

"No! I do. I do." James said. Sirius sat back again. "She-she-she kissed me!"

"No." Remus said in awe.

Sirius sat back up wide-eyed."Under her own free-will?" He asked.

"Er, well, sort of." James said slowly, "we were stuck under that mistletoe all night before she did."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Well, good for you mate." Remus said, and patted him on the back.

"It was nice." James said. A stupid grin, crept up on his face.

"Wait," Remus said, "I thought- Lily- she's been around here all day . . ."

"Oh, yeah, It happened a couple of hours ago." James said slowly.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, confused looks on their faces. "Where've you been, mate?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, I think I stood there for a while in shock." James said guiltily. Remus laughed but Sirius just shook his head. "Do you think she likes me?" James asked.

"Well, she doesn't hate you," Remus said, "otherwise she would have sat there a couple days until the charm wore off."

"Maybe she was really hungry." Sirius said sulkily.

"You're just jealous." James said.

"Duh." Sirius said, sticking out his tongue. James had no idea if he was being sarcastic or not. He also had no time to sit around and ponder this when his lips still tingled from Lily's kiss.

"I'm going upstairs." James said, getting up.He practically skipped to the stairs, and then took them two at a time up to his dorm, where he threw the door open, and swan dived onto his bed, and somersaulted over to the end of it. Shoving his large pile of gifts aside, he pulled open his trunk, got out a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing a letter to Lily.

James thought out each word quite thoroughly, and every sentence he thought over twice, and finally he signed it quite sadly with, "Potter." Folding the parchment carefully and precisely into a heart. He then pulled his wand out of his back pocket and whispered, "_Accio Gurdy_!" A tiny owl slammed violently into the window, which he opened and it bounced back up from the ledge, quickly pecked at his cheek, grabbed the letter and flew off at lightening speed as he said "You're an angel Gertrude!"

* * *

**A/N** HAHAHA he accio'd the owl.

NEXt chapter will be up before friday.


	6. what he did not write

**DISCLAIM**

**A/N: **la la la la la la la la la la la la laaaaaaaa. thank you for the 6 reveiws you people are too kind, how come 400 people read this but only 6 reviewed. HUH? HUH? HUH!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter6: What he did not write.**

Gertrude took the scenic route, around the big tree and over the lake then back to the girls dorm, which was only two windows away from the boy's. She tapped on the window incessantly until finally Lily threw it open.

Having seen the owl she shouted "Bloody Gertrude!" The owl stopped and sat the Letter on the inside of the window, winked at her, again, and flew off to see if James' window was still open.

Lily turned around quickly. "Did anyone else see that? I'm telling you that owl winks at me." Olivia and Meg laughed. "Well, I'm glad that cheered you both up." She picked up the letter and closed the window. "It's from James," she said, sighing, "Do I even read this one?" She held it over the trash bin.

"Read it." Olivia said, "He's really nice if you just give him a chance." She held it in front of her, with both hands.

"Burn it!" Meg yelled crazily. Lily held it over the bin again, and raised an eyebrow. "I was just kidding." Meg laughed.

Lily plopped down on Meg's bed, which was by the window, and unfolded the heart shape.

_Dearest Lily,_  
_I'm sorry for pulling you under that mistletoe. I was really just trying to help you, I promise. I really had no idea it was up there, and I would have given you the option to pretend it never happened if you had just stuck around. I'm being perfectly serious when I say that I am sorry you felt like you had to kiss me.  
__Potter._

She gasped;_ that_ was unexpected.

Meg asked teasingly "Was it poetry or prose this time, Lil?"

"I think he was seriously apologizing." Lily said slowly. She flipped the letter over to look for the words 'just kidding!' but she did not find them. She didn't know what to do. Was she accepting of his apology, or would he make a fool of her? "Maybe," she thought, "he's playing a prank on me. But if he's not I would feel terrible."

"Lils?" Meg said, "you've been quiet for a long time."

"Er. Sorry." Lily said. She threw the letter over onto her bed, which was beyond meg's, behind her. "Forget this. Liv, did you eat any of those beans yet? Your list is getting dusty." Olivia blushed, and grabbed her bag.

"Meggie, can I speak with you?" Lily walked over to the door. Meg jumped up.

"We'll see you at lunch, Liv. That is, if you don't eat all of those." Olivia smiled. Meg and Lily walked out

She set the bag on the floor and slid it underneath her bed. Remus was the last person she felt like thinking about, but she couldn't help it. She didn't even know if she really love him anymore. It felt a lot like love an hour ago. But, now . . . Well, now she just didn't know. She reached under and picked up the bag, and thought "to eat them, or not, that is the question, whether 'tis nobler to love thy gift, or consume it." She pulled out one bean, but set it back in the bag, set the bag back on the floor and slid it under her bed again. Olivia nearly collapsed in confusion, just so she could sleep to get this world out of her thoughts, but decided to find Lily and Meg. She knew they left her in hear to be alone, but she was lonely, and didn't feel like getting any sadder.

Olivia got up to find them, but felt no need to look any farther then the voices outside the door. She sat down and joined them. Apparently Lily felt bad for James, she didn't hate him, she pitied him, and now she didn't know what to do.

"I really don't know," Meg said, she fiddled with her necklace, Lily looked at her funny.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked.

"Oh, it was a Christmas present." Meg said, looking distractedly at the wall, hiding the necklace with her hand.

"Let's see it Meg." Olivia said sweetly. Meg unclasped it, and handed it to Olivia.

"Who gave it to you?" Lily asked.

"I-" at that point they heard the melodious click, and Olivia was staring in awe at the open locket. She was getting teary-eyed before she closed it, and handed it back

"That was the most beautiful music I've ever heard." Olivia said.

"What music?" Lily asked, concerned for Olivia's mental state. Meg handed it over. When Lily opened it she blinked several times, and her face softened, finally she clicked it shut, and when she handed it back, she just said quietly, "Wow."

"Yeah," Meg said, nodding her head, "It's pretty neat huh?"

"It's amazing." Olivia said, still in awe.

"Who gave you that?" Lily said amazed. Meg began to feel uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"I- I don't know." She said.

"Someone gave you that, and didn't want credit for it?" Lily said.

"Someone really loves you, Meg." Olivia whispered.

"Yeah," Meg said, kind of sad that she had to wait till valentine's day to find out who. "They left a note. It said to meet them on valentine's day"

"That's a really long time to wait." Olivia said amazed.

"Yeah," Meg said. "I think I'm going to head down for lunch," She stood up, clutching the necklace,"Take the scenic route or something . . ."

* * *

YOU THERE. you 200 anonymous readers: REVEIW! 

nest ch will be up in 2 weeks because I'm going on a mission. latah all you losahs stuck at home(who don't review)!

otherwise, thank you, reviewers.


	7. What they did not do

Disclaimed.

**A/N:** oh, joy. I've been on vacation, and when I got 2 reveiws I was thrilled! then I realised that's pathetic, seeing as 5 people are on watch, and only 2 reveiwed.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter7: What they did not do.**Meg wandered down the stairs slowly. Still pondering the necklace and it's sender, turning it in her hands and looking for any markings, but there was nothing. It was a plain heart shaped pendant with a clasp. Thinking it over twice, she opened the locket. Music illuminated her mind, her heart swan dived into her guts, she felt her eyes glaze over a little. She was in heaven, until she bumped into a lumpy figure in the common room and dropped the necklace. Meg blinked a couple times, as Remus Lupin turned around and smiled sweetly at her.

"Sorry," She said, and blushed. "I-I was" She looked down at the necklace still open and glowing. They both reached down for it, and grabbed it at the same time.

Music illuminated her again, her heart sang- Then it stopped, the music was gone, but her eyes were closed this time, and she felt someone's presence on her lips. She moved away quickly and opened her eyes, Remus, gave her an apologetic look and began whispering really fast. "I'm so sorry I don't know what happened there. I've never done anything like that before. _Was that supposed to happen_?"

"I don't know," Meg said shakily, "I'm sorry," She stood up quickly and felt tears in her eyes, "I should be more careful."

"It's-" he was going to say "okay." but she ran out the portrait hole.

Remus looked around, no one else seemed to have seen that. Sirius was staring into the fire more despondently than anyone had ever looked at anything, and the only other people in the room were some fourth years snogging in an arm chair by the window, and some younger girls having a laugh over cookies and a game of wizard's chess.

Remus, wondered whether he should still check on James, or go check on Meg. A moments indecision made him lose Meg's trail, he turned to go back into the common room but, a soft sob came from a classroom right next door. He listened for a moment, and then knocked. No noise came from th classroom. He sighed. "Meg, I know you're in there." He heard her laugh.

"No, I'm not, please go away, I don't know any person named Meg. This is er- Peeves." she said.

"You could just tell me you hate me instead of running circles around it," He teased, as he opened the door. She was sitting with her legs pulled up to her knees behind a desk in the back row. Remus walked up next to her and sat down. "You never sit in the back row," He said.

Meg shook her head and threw the locket on the desk.

"What's eating you?" Remus asked trying to cheer her up. "That song get old?"

"No." She said resting her chin on her knees.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them and asked, "then why are you sitting like this?" he picked up the locket, "And why did you throw this pretty thing?" He handed it back to her but she turned away.

"Because I'm compulsive, indecisive, and in love. It's a deadly combination." Meg said.

"Oh," Remus said, "and what exactly happened?"

"I don't know," She shook her head. "Sirius was so nice to me last night, and I thought I liked him, he walked with me all the way back to my dorm instead of going to a party, I kind of feel like I should like him. and then this morning I got that" She gestured to the necklace, "somebody really sweet loves me, and I was confused, and It just got a lot more confusing" She laughed nervously as she gestured towards him.

"I got put in that mix?" Remus asked, "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't mean to kiss you."

She looked over at him, "I guess that makes my decision easier." She sounded very sad, "I kind of figured you didn't like me. Now, I only have to break one guys heart. Yay." She ended sarcastically.

"Chin up there, Meg," He said, "you don't even know who this guy is, you could hate him."

"You really don't know?" She asked.

"C'mere," He said gesturing for her to lift up her head. He put the necklace around her neck, and whispered then, "Can I tell you a secret?" in just such a way that made her spine tingle, gave her odd goose bumps, and rendered her speechless. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Someone Banged on the door.

"Remus? Are you in there?" Sirius called.

* * *

**A/N:** How infuriating. 

next chapter will be up next week, like, wenesday.

**_REVEIW,_** and it might be sooner.


	8. Who she did not love

Disclaimed.

A/N: sorry about not updating wednesday, I saved the wrong chapter so I couldn't submit it from a Remote computer. I did howeverreceive 2 extra Reveiwers! thank you, I think both of you were from Deviantart, which is awesome BTW. I have No more illustarions however :(

Chapter 8: Who she did not love, and what she did not think.

Someone Banged on the door.

"Remus? Are you in there?" Sirius called.

Remus mouthed out "_No!_" sarcastically, then leaned back in his chair and said, "Yes, may I help you?"

The door clicked, and Sirius stepped in and then stepped right back out. "I'll talk to you later."

"What?" Remus said. Then realized he was alone in a classroom with Meg. "Get back here. We were just talking."

"Oh," Sirius said, and then walked back in. He pulled a chair up to the other side of their desk. "Hey Meg." He smiled at her,."I'm not bothering am I?"

"Not at all," She attempted a smile back at him.

"How was you Christmas?" he asked her.

"Lovely," Meg said kindly. "Thank you for the earrings, they're- very interesting." She laughed.

There was an awkward silence, then meg stood up and said, "I'm going to get some lunch. Want me to bring you guys something back?"

"Er-" Remus looked at Sirius.

"No thanks." he said. "We'll be down in a minute I think." Meg walked out. The door closed, with an ominous click.

"Remus," Sirius said, "I am an idiot."

"I told you." Remus joked.

"I don't think I should have given her those earrings." he laid his head down on the desk.

"Should've given her flowers?" Remus asked.

"Yeah."He said pitifully."This is what I get, isn't it? For trying to be nice?"

"If you think so." Remus said, consolingly.

"I've got to go talk to her." He stood up abruptly, and walked out of the classroom, hoping her could catch her in the hallway, he sprinted, until he spotted her walking slowly down a corridor. He ran up next to her.

"Meg, I-" She looked surprised someone was there. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay, I need to talk to you, too."

"Okay, you first,"

"Sirius, I- know we kissed, and last night was really nice, you were really sweet and all but-" Sirius cut her off.

"Nice guys finish last?" He smiled.

Meg gave him a really confused look, "if you really want to say it that way, yeah."

"The thing is, I don't think I really like you that way." He said quickly. "I thought I would try being all nice but, I can't, I would make a terrible boyfriend, so I'm trying to save you the trouble of finding that out later, and... yeah. "

She smiled. "I kind of thought the same thing."

"Well," he looked around the hall nervously. "Lunch is almost over, we should get down there if we don't want to Starve." Meg agreed and they made there way to the great hall quietly, but not awkwardly, and sat across from each other.

"What's going on with you, mate?" James asked as Sirius sat down."you never miss a meal, and suddenly you miss breakfast and almost lunch?"

"Yeah I know," Sirius said, piling up his plate. "I've been going crazy-" all of the sudden, the food, disappeared. Lunch was over. Sirius frowned at his empty plate, and looked up to see Meg getting up with a sandwich in her hand. "I'm going to the kitchens." He said, annoyed.

"I'll join you." James said getting up and following him out the great hall doors.

Lily came running down the steps, "James!" she shouted, except it didn't sound angry.

"I'll meet you there," James said to Sirius, and then walked up to meet Lily. "Yes, Lily?" He asked.

"Did you really mean this?" She asked, her eyes looked puffy and her cheeks were very pink, and she was holding up his letter.

"Yes. What's wrong?" he asked her as he could see she looked very troubled.

"Really?" She asked again. "You really mean you're sorry?"

"I mean it." he said, and he ran his hand through his hair "I real-" but Lily cut him off with a hug.

"Well, then I'm sorry for just being evil to you." She said quietly, letting him go. He looked a little dazed. "It's not usually like me to blow up at anyone. You just seemed to hit all the right buttons."

"Well, that was the only thing I could do right," he laughed and straightened out his glasses.

"I have to get back to Olivia." She said, stepping away from him. "I'll see you 'round, okay?"

She heard him call out, "Yeah." as she bounded back up to the dorm, to tell Olivia she was right.

She plopped down next to Olivia, who was still sitting on her bed with her bag of Bertie bot's and her list.

"Well?" she asked

"You were right, he was sorry." Lily said, shrugging

"And you didn't punch him?" she asked.

"No. I hugged him." Lily said.

"That's good," Olivia said kindly, and plopped a bean into her mouth.

--------------------

_(the Bar button isn't working, so I just made that thing, sorry.)_  
**A/N;** Instead of giving a next Date for an update, I will update when I get at least 3 reveiws, thank you. Reviews are required.


	9. Not What If

**DISCLAIM**

**Chapter 9: Not What if.**

Meg walked in slowly, her sandwich still untouched, and wrapped in a napkin. She sat it on her bed and pulled out a box from her pile of wrappings pulled of her necklace and put it inside. Lily and Olivia watched silently as she stuffed the sandwich and box in her pocket and walked out. Taking careful mind to close the door softly, walk down the steps silently, and make no eye-contact in the common room. She crossed the portrait hole, and knocked on the classroom door.

"Remus?" She said softly to the door.

"No one's home." He teased.

"Have you been in here this while time?" She asked as she walked in.

"Er," He said as she sat down. "Yes." Meg pulled the sandwich and the box out of her pocket.

"I brought you a sandwich," She laughed, "Didn't want you to starve."she handed the sandwich to him " Why have you been in here?"

"I was waiting for you,"He said. "Didn't want you to be lonely." She laughed, and picked up the box. He sat the sandwich down.

"I think I've come to a decision." Meg said, "Sirius told me he didn't like me."

"Yeah," Remus said, "that's why he came in here."

"You didn't mean to kiss me." She continued, "So all I have left is this necklace. It shouldn't be so hard now. I just have to wait."

"What if," Remus started, and then picked up the box and pulled out the necklace. "What if you don't like him though?"

"Well, I think I'll give it back."She said politely.

"What if, you do?" He asked.

"Then I think I should thank him for plucking up the courage." She said kindly.

"What if you-" He stopped and put the necklace back in the box.

"What if . . ." Meg beckoned him on.

"What if I wasn't sorry kissed you?" He asked quickly.

"Then, I should feel very sorry for who ever sent me that." She said, catching his gaze, and feeling her heart leap. He pulled the necklace out of the box.

"What if," he held it out to her, "you didn't have to wait till eight o'clock on valentine's day, and go all the way up to the astronomy tower?" She smiled and nearly cried. Remus clasped the necklace around her neck again. "What if I told you a secret?" he whispered into her ear.

"What is it?" She whispered back, even though she was sure of the answer.

"What if I told you I loved you?" He smiled, courage filling every bone in his body now.

"I'd say thank you for the necklace," Meg whispered, holding back tears. She moved back so she could look him in the eye. "And," she gulped, "I love you, too."

"And what if I kissed you again?" Remus asked, leaning closer.

"I would like that very much." She said, and he kissed her.

- - - - -

**A/N:** tottally not over yet.


	10. Who did not end up with someone

**DISCLAIM.**

**Chapter 10: Who did not end up with someone.**

After what seemed like a few hours, Meg wandered up the stairs to her dorm slowly, and light heartedly, swaying with every step and humming softly. She hardly noticed Olivia pass, but then stopped and called back "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Hunger pains," Olivia turned around. Eyes still slightly blotchy. "I'm going to the kitchen for a bite." she smiled half-heartedly, and continued walking pensively out of the common room, and thoughtfully down the hallway, all the way to a picture of fruit, where she tickled a pear. It giggled and transformed into a doorknob. She tried to slip in quietly but the house elves always made a fuss.

Quite a few of the house elves ran up to meet her, asking if she would like anything in particular, the others seemed busy preparing the feast. "Just a sandwich and some juice, really." All but one of them ran off to fetch food.

"You just sit here next to Mssr. Black." she said kindly directing her to sit across the table from Sirius.

She smiled half-hearted at him. "You missed lunch too?"

"Just by a sliver." He already had a large plate of food, that he seemed to have hardly touched. He slid her over some pudding.

"Thanks," she picked up a spoon and ate slowly.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, "You look blotchy"

She raised an eye brow at him, "Well, you don't exactly look peachy keen." she said swiftly but then mumbled an apology.

"It's okay." he laughed. "Just, you know- lonely on Christmas,"

"You're telling me." She said to her pudding.

"Neh, you got Remus." He said trying to cheer her up.

"No," She said, again to her pudding. "I don't."

"Why not?" He sat down the fork he had been pretending to eat with.

"He does not love me." Olivia said quietly, also setting down her spoon. "I don't think I love him either." She shrugged and looked up at him, "What about you?"

"Yeah," he fiddled with the fork again, "I thought I liked Meg, but, I guess my heart wasn't really in it. Her's either apparently."

"I'm sorry." She said sympathetically.

"Nah," Sirius laughed, "I'm sure I would make a terrible boyfriend."

"What makes you think that?" She questioned concerned.

"Well, I can't even control myself sometimes." He said, "And I don't think I could tie myself for her for too long."

"Well, was that really you or her?" Olivia asked. He looked over, surprised that she seemed to care so much, she was looking at him with concern in her eyes. Sirius smiled suddenly.

"Don't know." He said.

Several house elves arrived with several different and large sandwiches, overflowing with fillings, and two each carried a goblet and a pitcher of juice. They sat them down in front of her, obstructing her view of Sirius. She said thank you several times and he saw them all wander back to work. He slid the two pitchers aside, to find Olivia blushing over her sandwiches.

"I really don't think I'll eat all of this." she said. Sirius laughed.

"Well," he grabbed some large fabric napkins, "how about we wrap a couple of those up and have a picnic?"

"Where?" she asked. "It's cold and there's snow everywhere."

"Oh, please," He said wrapping up two sandwiches, and pocketing them, "we can fix that!" He got up and held out a hand to her, She took it, and followed him. The house elves curtsied as they left, Olivia attempted to thank them all as Sirius nearly dragged her out.

They made their way slowly up to the astronomy tower winding through ths steep steps, talking and still holing hands, until they arrived. Sirius let her hand down, pulled out his wand and muttered "_Evansco_." The snow vanished. He sat down on the ground, unwrapped the sandwiches and unfolded one of the napkins so that it made a very small picnic blanket.

Olivia sat down across from him, "very nice, Mr. Black."

"Thank you, Miss Olivia." She nodded politely. They both ate quietly for a moment. Olivia watched the clouds overhead.

"What did you get for Christmas?" Sirius asked conversationally.

"Nothing interesting." She said downheartedly. "Jelly Beans."

"I thought you liked those?" Sirius questioned.

"Oh," She sat down her sandwich. "I do. It's just that I get the same thing every year, on Christmas and my birthday."

"Well," Sirius stated, "that would get boring."

"Yes," She smiled. "But I'll always have them. I've practically got a lifetime supply."

"Well, what _do_ you want?" He asked.

"Nothing you can get for Christmas." She laughed.

"What would that be?" He asked.

Olivia looked over at him sadly, "you really care?" She asked, he nodded. "Love."she bit back tears. "I want somebody to love me, truly."

"What about your family?" Sirius asked, truly concerned.

She said, peacefully, "they love me, they just don't show it."

"I think I know how you feel." He said, nodding.

"Really?"She asked.

"I've practically been exiled from mine for conversing with wizards of non-pure blood." he said stately.

"Oh, dear." Olivia said. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm not!" he laughed a bark-like laugh, "I know people fifty times better than them, and it has nothing to do with their blood."

"I'm glad you think that way," She patted him on the hand. "Some people are just not very nice, you seem very kind. So, remind me again why you'd be a bad boyfriend?" She laughed, heartily.

"Because," He smiled, "I have no one to love." He leaned closer, and whispered, "but neither do you, and you seem to be perfect."

"Well, you could always love me if you wanted." Olivia said, caught his eye, blushed a slight pink and looked away. Sirius swiftly pecked her on the cheek. She looked back at him, and smiled very serenely, almost dazed.

He leaned in to kiss her on the lips, but as soon as he closed his eyes, someone screamed his name from his pocket.

- - - - -

**A/N:** _what?_ screamed_ his name?_ from his_ pocket?_ what on earth could that be about?

Also, I have a new story up called "Lily Evan's _Almost_ Perfect Life." Remus/Lily and some Lily/James

. . . REVEIW


	11. What she was not mad about

**DISCLAIMED**

**A/N:** SO sorry for the dealay! I've gotten into a play, and now I'm super busy, i forgot I even started this! well, here's the new chapter with Lily and James, and whatever that noise was in sirius' pocket. Better late then never, aye?

- - - - -

**Chapter 11: What she was not mad about. **

Sirius leaned in to kiss her on the lips, but as soon as he closed his eyes, someone screamed his name from his pocket.

"_Padfoot!_" He opened his eyes, Olivia was staring back at him wide-eyed.

"Your, er- pocket is calling you." She said, confused.

"Hold on one moment." He said, holding up a finger. He pulled his mirror out of his pocket, holding it tightly with both hands; If it were alive he would have choked it. He whispered angrily and quick, "What the bloody hell do you want, Prongs?" James raised an eyebrow at him.

"I just wanted to ask if you'd seen Lily since after lunch."

"NoIhavenotwhy?" he whispered back.

"Because-" James sighed, "Oh, I'll tell you later." He rolled his eyes and placed the mirror back in his bag, to continue his search for Lily.

Meg said she wasn't in her dorm, Remus hadn't seen her at all today, and James was out of ideas. He didn't even know what he was going to say to her when he found her . . . "Merry Christmas, I love you." it sounded nice in his head but he knew she would not take that one well. Maybe by the time he found her he would know what to say. He began to pace in circles, "where would Lily Evans be on Christmas?" He pondered. Then, being quite forgetful, he ran up to the common room to ask Remus, where their greatest acheivement, the mauraders' map, was. There was no need, however, He spotted her sitting on a window ledge as he ran by.

"Evans!" He stopped and leaned on the edge of the window to catch his breath, "there you are."

"Hello, James." she said complacently.

"James?" he stood up straight and looked around. "Oh, me." He smiled stupidly, his heart did a small back flip, "Just used to you spitting my surname at me."

"Sorry," she said and looked back out the window, and then back at him after a moments silence. "Did you have something to say?"

"Oh, um." He tried to think of some good words fast, but none came. "Merry Christmas." He said finally.

"Was that it?" she scrunched up her nose. "You came running to find me and tell me "Merry Christmas"?"

"Er-Yes." He nodded once.

She gave him a skeptical look. "You sure?"

He almost said no, but "Yes." came out.

"I don't think you're as sure as you think you are, James." she raised an eyebrow at him.

He stood up straighter, again, his heart flopped into it lower gut, and his face became quizzical, "Why do you keep calling me James?"

"Because that's your name." Lily said slowly.

"I know but you've always called me _'Potter.'_ " He made a funny face when he said his own name.

"You decided to be nicer to me," She smiled, "so I decide to stop '_spitting your surname._'"

"Oh." he said. A moment of silence passed, finally, "Well," he said and clapped his hands together, "Merry Christmas."

He tuned on his heel, but before he took one step, Lily called out again, "Hey, James!" He turned back around slowly, every time she said his name, it sounded very much near to heaven. "I still don't think you told me, what you actually came here to tell me."

"Oh, that." he frowned, dismissing it, "It's not important."

"You sure?" She asked, genuinely concerned. Her voice all by it's self, when not shrill and yelling, was heaven, how could he lie to heaven?

"No." he said, "I-" he had no words again. "Er-" his shoulders slumped, forfeiting. He sat down beside her on the window. "I really like you, Lily," She looked downcast again. "I know you're probably mad at asking you out all the time, which actually, I haven't done all year , if you've noticed-"

"I had."

He looked surprised. "You did?" Lily nodded. "Well, I know you've gotten annoyed with that, and I'm pretty sure I only did that because, well the first time it was funny, but then when you kept turning me down, I got curious, and I started to like you, really, but by then I was to chicken to actually ask you out, and now, four years later, I think I'm completely in love with you. Just thought I should say something."

Lily laughed a sad laugh. "I loved some one once."

James face became quizzical again, "You did?"

"Yeah," She laughed again sadly, "It turned out very badly, you never know who's just going to leave you one day, after 11 years as best friends." He looked out the window, feeling awkward that he had made her sad again. It was snowing now, and the courtyard looked positively picturesque. "He was my first kiss, and," She paused, to look up at James, who was still staring out the window, "I had planned for him to be my last."

He looked over at her, and quickly said, "I am so sorry- I-"

But she held up her hand, "No. It was actually just what I needed." his mouth hung open. "I needed to get over him. We loved each other, but," she gave him a sympathetic look, he closed his mouth. "It was either him or magic, and I liked Hogwarts much more than someone who would make me choose. So we stopped seeing each other."

James nodded and said consolingly, "Well, that's life I guess. You love 'em they hate you."

"I_ don't_ hate you." She laughed.

"Then what do you think of me?" James asked, "I need to know, so I don't get my hopes up."

Lily looked pensive for a moment. "I don't know. You seem decent, except for the odd pranks on the slytherins. Which are kind of funny" She smiled guiltily, then added. "When no one's getting hurt." He frowned. "I guess, you're funny, smart, and oddly charming." She laughed. "But I don't actually know you at all."

"Well, what do you want to know?" He asked.

"I don't know." She smiled. "Anything? Just talk to me, if get to know each other, I may very well like you."

They talked for a good few hours about everything and nothing at all. Lily liked his enthusiasm about everything, the way he said her name so sweetly, and whenever she smiled it made him smile, and that made her blush. There was spark in their conversation, they both had a million things to say, and laugh about, and argue . They flowed together quite well, Lily was pleasantly surprised.

The window soon got dark, and they were getting hungry.

"Maybe we should go to the feast."Lily said.

"Yum,"James said, "that sounds good."They stood up and began to make there way to the great hall.

"Hey," James said as they entered the entrance hall, "we're cool now, right? We can be friends right?" Lily just laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." He smiled, friends was good, better then her being completely annoyed at his presence.

- - - - -

**A/N:** DUN DUN DUN . . .


	12. What was actually quite loverly

**DISCLAIM'd.

* * *

Chapter 12: What was actually quite loverly.**

James and Lily sat down next to each other at the Gryffindor table, and continued their discussion all through the feast. Halfway through James listing off quidditch teams in line for the world cup, Meg came and sat across from them.

"Have you guys seen Olivia?" she asked, as Sirius joined in right next to her.

"She said she had to go talk to Remus," Sirius said.

"About what?" Meg inquired.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at her. "Breaking-up."

She laughed jovially, and then stopped abruptly, "I mean," she frowned and placed some food on her plate, "that's terrible, I hope she's okay, we should go check on her Lils."

"I don't think she'll be too sad." Sirius said, quietly.

"Still, I think I'll go check on her." and with that she grabbed two sandwiches and left quickly. Just as she entered the main stairs Remus walked quickly out of the left corridor at the top of the stairs, and Olivia walked out of the right.

"Olivia!" He said exasperated, at the same time she called, "Remus!"

They both said hurriedly, "there's something I need to tell you." then paused.

"Er- you first," Remus said.

"Well," Olivia gulped. "I think we should break-up." she said.

"I was thinking that too." Remus said, and they both smiled.

"Oh, there's something else," Olivia said, looking at her feet. "Um, I'm thinking I'm going to go out with Sirius. I'm sorry, I know he's your friend, it's just, he loves me."

"It's okay, I -" Remus, paused, not wanting to blurt anything out at her. "I'm in love with Meg."

"Really?" she smiled at him, then laughed. "Well, I guess I'm glad this is mutual." she held out her hand and he shook it.

"This is odd . . . " Remus said and let go of her hand.

"Well, I told Sirius I'd meet him at the feast." She stepped away slowly.

"Yeah I need to find Meg." He said, still smiling, this had been easier than he planned. "Merry Christmas," He called as Olivia ran down the steps.

"Merry Christmas!" she called back over her shoulder as Remus walked quickly down the corridor that led directly away from the staircase. He supposed Meg could still be in her dorm, He had been looking for Olivia for so long, and yet he had no idea where Meg had gotten too. When he finally realized she had probably gone to the feast, he stopped and turned around.

"Hey," Meg said, and then crinkled her nose. "I was just about to sneak up on you"

"You want me to turn around?" He joked.

"No," She laughed, "I want you to have dinner with me." she handed him a sandwich in a napkin, "It's not a feast, but-"

"I would rather have this and you," he said heartily, "than all the Christmas feasts in the world." She blushed profusely, and he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Her heart had swan dived again, she hugged him back, and they stood there for a little while.

"We should go back to the common room." Meg said, letting him go.

So they wandered up to the common room and sat on the couch by the fire, However, they had only been alone for a few minutes before the rest of the Gryffindors piled in from the feast, most went straight to bed, but some stayed up, playing cards and such.

Sirius sat down on the other end of the couch, and Olivia sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

James and Lily came in last, Laughing about something or other. They sat down on the ground with their backs resting on the couch, feet sticking out close to the fire.

Meg was the first to doze off. Her head rested on Remus' chest and his breathing made her sleepy. He kissed her on the forehead when she nodded off.

Sirius and Meg, had been looking at each other for a long time, before Sirius said, "I do love you."

"I love you too," Olivia said, and then she kissed him on the lips.

But what no one noticed, was that after everyone else fell asleep, Lily slipped her hand into James', and silently . . . he kissed her . . . Just like that . . .

* * *

THE END.


End file.
